This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goal of the Nucleic Acid Analysis Core is to provide COBRE investigators with resources and expertise to study molecular mechanisms at the nucleic acid level. To meet these goals, COBRE investigators are given access to specialized equipment, training and development, and design of experiments. The capabilities, assembled in the Nucleic Acid Analysis Core, provide the Junior Investigators a single point of entry, comprehensive advice (mentoring) for the technical aspects of experiments manipulating of nucleic acids, access to highly-trained technical personnel, and very sophisticated and expensive equipment. The Core will offer assay development, data collection, or nucleotide synthesis. This Core centralizes the equipment and experience needed to efficiently and reliably produce high quality nucleic acid analysis data. The services available through this Core include DNA sequencing, single nucleotide polymorphism (SNP) genotyping, expression arrays in mouse and man, and SNP arrays.